


Autumnal Games

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor is a kid at heart, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I didn’t mean too but oops have a sugar baby connor, I’m getting serious daddy vibes, M/M, can’t believe these are real tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Connor has never experienced Halloween, but is enthralled by the idea. So much so, that they take a trip to visit an old acquaintance, Kara, and her little girl for the holiday. Of course they have to dress up though.





	Autumnal Games

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t get the crab joke your fired.

“Hank!” Connor yelled. Hank shot up from bed, nearly falling. When he realized Connor was beside him with his phone in hand, he sank back against the pillows and groaned.

“Connor, you almost gave me a heart attack. Please, I’m old.” Hank groaned. Connor gave a guilty smile.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, an old acquaintance has found the account you made for me and requested I visit. Will you come with me?” Connor asked. Hank yawned and rubbed his face. It was only nine in the morning. He shouldn’t have given Connor that phone.

“Sure. When and where?” Hank asked.

“Tonight, on Halloween.” Connor said, barely stifled excitement obvious on his face. Hank snorted and looked up at him from where he laid.

“And I assume you have the perfect idea don’t you?” Hank asked. Connor got out of bed without a word and crouched, pulling something from under the bed.

“The hell?”

“I’m a ghost lieutenant. Boo.” Connor said, the smile so obvious even with the sheet draped over him.

All Hank could see was his eyes through two holes he had cut. He wasn’t even mad about his sheet. He choked and burst into laughter, making the indicator light under the sheet flash in confusion.

“Hank?”

“Dear Jesus Christ! Throw me your phone!” Hank said, almost in tears. Connor tossed it, and he immediately opened the camera.

“Smile!” He laughed, snapping a photo. He immediately reduced to giggles once again, and Connor took off the sheet to come sit on the bed beside him.

“Hank, I’ll need to make you one too. Do you have another spare sheet?”

“Oh God, Connor take my pulse. I think I’m actually having a cardiac issue.” Hank cackled.

* * *

“Alright, we’re here I think.” Hank said, standing up from his seat and grabbing his overnight bag.

It was a small, but beautiful looking house they pulled up to, that had a fence around the yard, a tree in the front, and a swing attached to a large branch. Connor stood as well, pocketing his phone and pausing his search for good costumes, to exit the bus.

As soon as it pulled away, a small face peeked out of the curtain, along with a bigger, masculine face, and a smaller, female one. Hank raised an eyebrow, and looked at Connor.

“They’re very protective of Alice. They... had a hard time.” Connor said. Hank nodded and gave a polite wave, staying back a few feet as Connor went to the door. Before he could even knock, the woman had opened the door.

“Connor?”

“Hello! This is my partner Hank.” Connor smiled, waving an arm towards him.

“Partner?” Kara said warily.

“Yes, he said that’s the term he would prefer, as we’re both work partners, and having sex.” Connor said. Hank threw a hand in the air and stepped forward.

“Alright! That’s enough. Jesus Connor, I’m sorry miss. My names Hank Anderson.” He said pleasantly, holding out a hand.

“I’m Kara. This is my daughter Alice, and my husband Luther.” Kara said politely, shaking his hand. Luther stepped forward as well, to shake his hand, before Alice came out from behind Kara a bit.

“You remember Connor right?” Kara asked, crouching down to her level. Alice looked up at him.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Alice asked quietly. Connor almost frowned, but trained his expression, and Hank noticed.

“Of course. See?” Kara said, standing and holding her arm out to Connor. 

He reached out just as calmly and their skin retracted, making Alice calm as Connors indicator stayed blue. Hank blinked in surprise. He hadn’t realized they were androids.

Connor let go of Kara and crouched down beside Alice, extending his arm. Slowly, the girl looked up at Kara, and Luther, before reaching out and touching his arm. His skin retracted but hers didn’t.

“She can’t activate that. You have to...” Kara gestured, reaching down and touching her arm gently. As the skin disappeared just enough, a smile spread across both their faces.

“You’ve gotten so smart Alice.” Connor smiled. Alice nodded and smiled at him.

“I feel happy.” She said in surprise. Kara smiled and touched her arm again, straightening her out.

“I told you he was still nice. Why don’t you all come in? Hank, would you like something to drink?” Kara asked, waving them forward. Connor stood and they entered slowly, looking around.

“No, I’m ok. But thank you. Luther, right? How’s married life? I got to know for when that one wants to get hitched.” Hank said, chuckling. Luther seemed to calm a bit and gave in.

“It’s wonderful. Especially here. When we arrived, we weren’t exactly together, but... Alice helped us become steadily closer. In under a year we were married. It’s been two months and Alice already calls me dad.” He whispered. Hank smiled and looked to Alice, where she was now sitting at the table drawing. Connor was watching with fascination, and Kara was smiling as she stood watch.

“I’m really happy for you lot. Connor was originally assigned... we’ll you know that. But we decided we couldn’t stand for it. He saved my life so many times. I’m just trying to find a way to... make his life better. I mean hell, that’s why I agreed to come along. He was so excited for Halloween he- oh here.” Hank said, already chuckling. He pulled out his phone and opened the photos, and held out the picture to Luther, who bent backwards laughing. 

“This is fantastic. Connor has a young spirit.” Luther chuckled. Hank smiled.

“He really does. And, that’s another reason I’m trying to do right. He deserves a life. I mean, we live in a... frankly a shithole. This place is beautiful. How’d you afford it?” Hank asked.

“Lots of help from friends in handy places honestly. But don’t worry Hank, you’ll get there.” Luther smiled. Kara approached them, and smiled.

“How’s it going?” Kara asked, almost nervously.

“Connor is a funny man, and Hank is a wise one. I’d love to get to know them more, but you have some shopping to do.” Luther said. Kara smiled.

“That’s right. We were waiting on you two to come costume shopping with us. Connor said you would both need to pick something.” Kara said. Hank scoffed and shook his head. Course he did.

“Sounds good, where should I put this?” Hank asked, gesturing to his overnight bag. It only had a couple of pairs of clothes and two toothbrushes, but it was still an annoyance to carry.

“Oh, we have a guest room down the hall, upstairs. It’s the last door. I can put it in there for you-” Kara started, but Hank waved her off.

“It’s alright, thank you though. Connor, you almost ready to go?” Hank asked.

“Yes Hank. I’m sorry I got distracted. Alice was just showing me how to draw animals with numbers and words. You can put two twelves on top of each other and draw lines between them to make a rabbit. Or write the number one thousand one and make a happy dog face similarly.” Connor said. Hank chuckled but still rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Alright Alice, go pick something out.” Kara smiled, urging her forward. She looked back at Kara, before slowly wandering into the store. Connor saw her hesitance and stepped forward.

“I can help you. I’m sure we can find something you will fit.” Connor said cheerily, lowering his hand. Alice took it hesitantly. 

“I’m glad Connor could make it here. Alice has been hesitant to do much of anything around other kids. They grow, and she doesn’t. She knows that, and she’s scared. We all are. Scared they’ll find out what we are.” Kara said quietly. Hank raised and eyebrow.

“What about Markus and the deviancy war? You won.” Hank said.

“Yes, but... it’s still not legal in Canada. At least, not to live here, or be made here. Connor, and other androids can get visitors passes, but they aren’t even like visas. Of course the world is mostly tolerant. New androids are even being made again. But not here. We want to adopt. Another child model. So she will always have a friend. But to do that, we would have to cross back over to Detroit, and get back here safely.” Kara explained. Hank nodded.

“I don’t know how much help I can be, but I’ll do whatever I can. Just call Connor, and he’ll put me on the phone. He’s always with me.” Hank chuckled. Their conversation ended just in time for Alice to come running, with Connor behind her carrying three costumes.

“She picked out two, and found one for you.” Connor said, handing Kara the long, puffy, pink dress, it had a crown pinned to it, and Kara took one look at Alice, before nodding.

“It’s wonderful. Of course I’ll wear it.” She smiled. Alice hugged her, and Kara leaned down to meet her half way.

“What did you pick out?” Kara asked.

“There’s a unicorn. Connor said it’s a really old animal, that’s magic. And there’s a strawberry too.” Alice explained. Connor looked proud, and Hank just snorted. 

“I’d go with the unicorn!” Hank said, catching her attention. She looked towards the changing room and back at Kara.

“Can we try them on?” Alice asked. Kara smiled and took her hand.

“Of course. We’ll be right back.” Kara said. Hank dipped his head and waved as they went. Connor then grabbed his hand excitedly and pulled him towards a rack.

“What about this crab?” Connor asked.

“You are not being a crab for Halloween.” Hank said sternly.

“Well, what about you wear it? Something about it... suits you.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I am not a crab! You are not getting the crabs! Come on.” Hank said, pulling him along.

“What about this?” Connor asked, pulling at a scarecrow outfit.

“Too itchy for me, and too big for you. Most of these only have a couple of each size. And you’re... lanky. We need to look over there for you.” Hank said, pointing.

Connor started to walk over, when something caught his eye and he stopped. Hank turned back and waited on his decision, knowing he was doomed.

“You should wear this.” Connor said, giving him a loving smile. Hank sighed.

“A Dalmatian? Really?”

“It comes with these ears, and a few black stickers for your face and nose.” Connor said, taking it off the rack and folding it over his arm. Hank didn’t even have a good reason to say no, other than that it was embarrassing. He knew Connor wouldn’t care about that though.

“Alright, fine. It’s not the worst thing in here.” Hank relented. They moved on to the other side of the store, with Connor smiling a wide, toothy smile. 

“What about this crayon? Or this skeleton? They’re both tall and skinny.” Connor said. Hank thought for a moment.

“I don’t know if you’d really enjoy being a crayon when you look back on this. And a skeleton is a classic but I’d lose you in the crowd.” Hank said. Connor nodded, and then Hank thought he could actually pinpoint the moment Connor decided, when his eyes met something else on the shelf.

“What about that one?” He asked. Hank snorted and waved his arm towards it.

“Go ahead. We’re gonna be such a bunch of freaks.” Hank said, chuckling.

* * *

“Say goodbye tin-man!” Kara smiled.

“Bye tin-man.” Alice giggled, waving at Luther.

“Goodbye sweet girl. Get as much candy as you can!” He called.

“Alright, are we ready?” Hank asked, closing the gate. Connor grinned from his green felt dinosaur costume.

“I’m ready.” Connor said happily. Hank smiled. It was endearing seeing how he got excited for everything new after deviancy.

“Alright Alice, go with Connor and knock on any door. And just say trick or treat!” Kara said. Alice nodded, her strawberry leaf cap bobbing, and took Connors hand. He started to lead them in the dark, his LED and the glow sticks on both their wrists lighting the way.

“Alice, I bet I can beat you to your neighbors house.” Connor said.

“What are you doing?” Hank spoke up.

“Nothing.” Connor said.

“He’s processed how to bond with a child and is trying to make her comfortable.” Kara said, as they took off down the street, Connor going slower than Alice not only on purpose, but because of his large floppy feet and tail.

“How do you know?” Hank asked.

“He told me in the costume shop, through radio waves in our heads. He said he was going to try to help her. He knew she was scared from the moment we all interfaced.” Kara explained. Hank nodded. 

“Don’t get too far ahead!” He called.

“We won’t hank! You’re very hard to lose!” Connor called back. Hank scowled, his dog ears slipping a bit.

* * *

“Hank, the flavor of sugar is wonderful. Why aren’t you eating anything?” Connor asked. Hank rubbed his forehead.

“Because sugar makes my teeth hurt. And you’re licking all your chocolates!” Hank said, disgruntled.

Connors hand was currently heated, enough that he could lick the chocolate off the candy part of the bar, while chewing gum. Alice was eating hers quickly and quietly, watching tv on the floor in front of her parents.

“I don’t have the same kind of mechanical stomach that Alice has. She is a child model, built to store old food, and expel it like a human. My internal storage is just a chamber, that I have to clean out every month.” Connor explained.

“That rotting chocolate is going to be in there for another month?! And you’re kissing me with that mouth?!” Hank practically yelled. Alice snickered and Connor smiled at her.

“Yes.”

“Alright, no! Tomorrow morning you’re cleaning your trap, and tonight you cleaning your actual trap. Get up, time to go brush the pure sugar out of your mouth so your teeth don’t fall out. Or- mine don’t because of it.” Hank said, snatching a chocolate off the floor. 

“And this is mine.” Hank said, opening it to start eating. Connor stood and pushed it away for a moment, taking out his phone. He propped it on the TV, and waved.

“We should take a picture. Alice, can you stand up?” Connor asked. She struggled for a moment against the large strawberry, before finally getting to her feet.

“Connor?” She said quietly. He leaned down towards her, and she whispered in his ear.

“Of course.” He smiled, lifting her in the air, and placing her on his shoulders. Alice grinned wide, and the rest of them smiled.

“Alright, smile!” Hank called. Connors LED blinked, and the camera snapped, as all of them relaxed again.

“Alice, come over here!” Kara smiled, pulling her in for a quick hug. Hank grabbed Connors phone and held it up, once all three of them were in position. He snapped a couple more photos, before Luther spoke up.

“Alright Hank, you’re turn!” He laughed.

Hank sighed and pulled Connor in by his shoulders. Connor smiled wide, and while Hank tried to give a more reluctant smile, he was sure looking at the dinosaur-dressed android with chocolate on his fingers and a smile on his face probably threw off his plan.

“Alright, seriously, go brush your mouth out before kissing me again.” Hank said, smiling.

“And get out of that outfit!” He added. Luther took Alice’s hand and lead her towards the stairs as well.

“It’s the same time for you sweet girl.” Luther said.

Hank and Kara both slumped down into the couch with a sigh. Hank finally bit down on the chocolate bar, while Kara started licking one. Even tired parent androids were weird in their own way. Hank finally just chuckled.

“Want to try some gum too?”

* * *

“Hank... Hank.”

He opened his eyes blearily to darkness, and looked around. Connor wasn’t beside him.

“Connor?”

“Hank Anderson.” Connors voice rasped from behind him.

Hank almost fell out of the bed, and audibly gasped, choking on a scream. His heart beat and vocal cords finally caught up with his mind, as he actually did scramble out of bed. He finally caught his breath and slapped Connor off the beds back frame where he was perched with a flashlight, eyes pure black.

“Lord Jesus. Oh my god. What the- why?!” Hank asked, as quietly as he could.

“I research how to scare a human. Some very good results came from demonic entity like eye color, and dark rooms.” Connor said, touching his head. He blinked and his eyes were back to normal. Hank doubled over and put his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

“Happy Halloween lieutenant.”

“Connor, check my pulse again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I have a huge long fic planned and I really hope I can fucking keep up the writing spirit long enough to do it! (:


End file.
